A Simple Dream
by CountryDiva0490
Summary: When Miley has a dream about Oliver, she begins to have some strange feelings...Does he feel the same way? A simple dream really can change everything.
1. The Dream

_He wrapped his large, warm hand around her smaller one. They sat in front of the sunset on the beach, just staring into each other's eyes. He reached up, and touched her cheek, pushing a stray strand of her curly brown hair back behind her ear. He brought his other hand up to her other cheek, and gently began pulling her head closer to his. She closed her eyes. Their faces mere millimeters apart... _

The alarm clock buzzed loudly somewhere off to the left, and Miley awoke from her dream, startled. _No, I did _not _just have that dream about…Oliver? He's my best friend, I don't feel that way about him…Or do I?_

Miley shook the thought from her head, and began to get ready for school. Junior year had begun, and she was now sixteen. She and lily were still best friends, as, of course, was Oliver.

After a quick breakfast, and goodbye to her Dad, she headed out the door, and on the bus to school.

Fifteen minutes later, Miley was at her locker, getting everything ready for class, when she heard the footsteps of two sets of feet behind her. She turned around.

"Hey Mile!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly. Miley smiled back at her, and glanced over at Oliver. It was then when se remembered her dream. What did it mean? _Am I really starting to have feelings for 'Smokin' Oken?' The one that followed me around as Hannah for nearly a year? _Oliver smiled back at her. _It's true. He did get a lot cuter over the last few year, but still…_

"MILEY!" "huh?" Miley suddenly realized she had been standing there, gawking at Oliver for the past two minutes. Lily stepped in front of her, and gave her a confused look. Miley shrugged. Oliver was now staring back at her, with an unreadable expression. "Come on, We'll be late for class!" Lily said as she took Miley by the arm and guided her towards their class.


	2. Setting up the Meeting

**A/N: Hello to all my faithful readers! This is my first Hannah fic, and I'm kinda experimenting with it! Please review! Hope ya like my story so far!**

The rest of the day went on normally, until 4th period, when Miley and Oliver had Chemistry, and Lily was in Spanish.

When Oliver took his seat next to Miley, her head immediately turned to look at him. They could only smile at each other briefly before the class began.

As the class went on, Miley's eyes would frequently wander over to Oliver, who always seemed to be staring intently at anything else but her. Little did she know, she just kept missing meeting his eyes when she looked over, for he kept looking her way too.

When their teacher finally stopped talking, and they were supposed to be working in pairs on a chemical lab, Oliver finally got the chance to talk to Miley.

"Hey Miles, what was up with the staring in the hallway?"

Miley blushed and turned away.

_I can't tell Oliver about the dream I had, but how am I gonna talk my way out of this one?_

"I…Oliver, I…"

Oliver just held his hand up. "I think we need to talk more privately than in Chem. class. Do you want to meet me on the beach tonight, say, around 6?" "Ok," Miley said, almost breathlessly. Oliver smiled slightly, and nodded before looking back at their test tube filled with a clear liquid.

Miley's head began swimming with several different thoughts.

_Why is he making me feel so flushed? What happened to the little boy I used to hang out with? What suddenly triggered such a change?_


	3. The Private Meeting

**A/N: Hello to everyone! Well, you made it to chapter three, yay! **

**WARNING: This chapter is the reason this story is rated't', and has mildly sexual content. If you are under 13, or offended by such writing, please don't read this chapter. **

After an afternoon filled with anticipation, 6 o' clock drew near, and Miley made her way down to the beach. She spread her blanket out across the sand and sat on it, cross-legged, waiting for Oliver.

At 5 past 6, he finally arrived. He sat down next to Miley, and looked into her grey eyes. Miley swallowed, and carefully began the words she had practiced in her head all day.

Oliver, this may be a little awkward for you, _I know it is for me,_ but you're my friend, and I have to tell you the truth. Last night, I had a dream about you, and it really started to make me think. And now that it has been the only thing on my mind all day, I'm really starting to feel like I'm beginning to like you as more than a friend."

Miley felt her face grow warm. Oliver just stared at her intently.

_Great. Now he thinks I'm insane._

Suddenly, coming out of nowhere, Oliver grabbed Miley's hand. His touch felt like electricity. Without saying a word, he slowly moved in closer to her. He raised himself slightly from his sitting position, leaning towards her more.

Her heart began to race.

Their lips met for the first time, softly and carefully. Miley was surprised by the motion, but closed her eyes and accepted the kiss.

They broke apart after only about 30 seconds. Miley could only stare at Oliver.

"Miley, I've felt the sane thing about you since our freshman year. I didn't want to do anything about it, because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship."

Miley smiled at him, touched his face softly, and stared into his big brown eyes.

He smiled back and leaned in again. This time, she slowly began to lean in too.

When their lips met again, it was a little less reticent, knowing they were both on the same page. They held the kiss a little longer this time, and broke it only briefly, before Miley engaged another one.

It grew a little more passionate, but it was still only lips. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck.

Miley suddenly felt Oliver's tongue slowly begin to wet her lips, and push against them, asking for permission to enter. Miley finally parted her lips slightly, to grant him entrance. She felt his tongue slowly probing its way around the inside of her mouth, and she let a soft moan escape.

Oliver ran a hand down her back, while she trailed her fingers up and down his chest. Oliver pressed their bodies closer together, and Miley carefully slid her own tongue out, engaging a sort of "tongue wrestling match."

Oliver moaned, and began to guide her to a position where she was laying on her back. He carefully placed himself on top of her, trying to be gentle and not hurt her.

With one arm on the ground supporting some of his weight, he wound the other through her hair, and made a trail of kisses across her jaw, down her neck, until he reached the live of her low-cut v-neck halter top. He kissed the showing cleavage, and then moved back upwards, while Miley nibbled his earlobe.

They found each other's lips again, and continued their "tongue-war," both using their hands to explore each other's bodies.

After several long minutes, they finally broke apart, gasping for breath.

"That was amazing," Oliver whispered.

"It was," Miley gasped.

All they could do was look at each other, like they were seeing each other in a whole new light.

**A/N: Well? I'm debating whether or not to leave it there, or keep going…let me know what you think please!**


	4. Let's Keep it a Secret

**A/N: Ok, Since the majority of the people reviewing want me to continue, I'll give it a shot. I'm pretty sure I know where I want to go, but suggestions are greatly appreciated! Thanks Y'all! 333**

A while later, Miley and Oliver were still sitting on the beach. The sun was just beginning to set, and Oliver was lying back on the blanket, supported by his elbows. Miley leaned up against him, her head resting on his chest. Both extremely content in the positions they were in; they spent their time admiring the sunset.

After a few more minutes went by, Oliver looked down at Miley. "Miles?" She looked up at him. "I just kinda wanted to make this real and formal….Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Miley screwed up her eyes, and put a look of false-thinking on her face. "Hm…I don't know, I'll have to think about it for a little while…" She let out a small giggle, as Oliver smiled back and nuzzled her neck, nibbling softly. After a moan, Miley responded. "Okay, okay, yes! Yes, Oliver, I'll be your girlfriend!" He kissed her on the lips, and then let her resume her position of lying on top of him.

After another few minutes, Miley raised her head to look at him again. "Oliver?" She said almost inaudibly. He turned to look at her. "I think it's probably best if we keep it a secret, at least for a little while. Especially from Lilly."

Oliver looked puzzled, but then smiled. "Well, that should be easy; you _are_ pretty good at keeping secrets." Miley smiled, feeling the warmth of his body against hers.

"Yes. Yes I am."


	5. After the Movies

The next day was Saturday, and Miley had plans with Oliver to see a movie.

Miley woke up around 8, and took a long shower. She straightened her hair, and then used the curling iron to make the ends flip out.

She picked out a low cut tank top, and form-fitting jeans.

She applied eye-liner, mascara, and lip gloss, just enough of each to accent her features, and make her sparkling grey eyes stick out.

By the time she was completely ready, it was noon, and Oliver was at the door.

With a shouted goodbye to her dad, Miley scrambled out the door, grabbed Oliver's hand, and ran to his car.

After checking to make sure no one was watching, Miley flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back, but only briefly. "We'd better get going; we have a 12:30 movie to catch." He winked at her, turned the key, and they drove off.

Oliver paid for everything; tickets, drinks, and popcorn. As they walked down to their seats, Oliver grabbed Miley's hand so quickly, that Miley could tell he'd been dying to do it all day. During the movie, he never let her hand go.

When the movie was over, Oliver drove Miley home, and walked into the house with her. When they got there, Miley noticed a note from her father saying that he and Jackson were out for the day, and would be home around 5.

Miley glanced over at the clock. It was just about 3. She smiled mischievously to herself, and went to sit on the couch. She smiled at Oliver, and patted a spot next to her, inviting him to sit.

As soon as he sat, she climbed into his lap, and put her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around a spot somewhere just above her waist, enjoying the fact that she was wearing such a tight tank top.

They kissed passionately for half an hour, and suddenly, Miley felt something vibrating against her hip.

She looked at Oliver, puzzled, before she remembered she set her phone to vibrate. She plunged her hand into her pocket, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley, hope you're home, Lilly landing in 10!"

Miley and Oliver looked at each other, both with panicked expressions.


	6. A Close Call

**A/N: Here's a short chapter for all you people who don't like cliff hangers…. Sorry it isn't loner, I need a little more time to think. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Runs and hides I will update soon, but I need reviews!**

**CountryDiva0490**

Miley's hands immediately moved to her hair, which now looked wild, untamed and frizzy after Oliver had run his hands through it so many times.

"We're just watching TV", Oliver said, as he reached for the remote.

Miley nodded, and moved to the door, where Lilly would appear in about 3 seconds.

"Hey, Lilly," Miley said as she opened the door. "Oliver's here. We've…um…been hanging out watching TV."

"How come I wasn't invited?" Lilly asked, as she jumped off her skateboard, and went to sit next to Oliver.

"We knew you'd be over anyways," Miley answered quickly. "Besides, Oliver just came over a little while ago."

Lilly looked at her for a minute, her eyes moved to her head. "Did you just wake up or something, Miley? Your hair is all over the place!"

"I've just been chilling out all day; I guess I never bothered to do it." Miley said, as her hands moved back to her hair, trying desperately to flatten and fix it.

Lily just shook her head, and turned back towards the TV. "Lazy."

Miley sat down next to Lilly. She looked over at Oliver. Both let out a sigh of relief.

_That was a close one. What is she gonna think when she really does find out? _


	7. It Just Doesn't Feel Right

**A/N: Ok, here's another short chapter, I think I know what I'm doing now, but PLEASE! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Love Y'All! xoxoxox**

The days went by, and Lilly never found out. Oliver and Miley kept their relationship hidden. In school, they were simple friends, Oliver came over with Lilly every so often and they hung out as a trio. But a few nights a week, Oliver would come over, go up to Miley's room with her, and she would "tutor him" in Algebra. This really meant they spent two hours together, talking, kissing, or just cuddling together on Miley's bed.

They were coming closer to their one-moth anniversary, and still no one knew.

Miley was beginning to feel guilty about keeping such a secret bottled up inside. Apart from being Hannah Montana, it was the only thing that she had ever kept from Lilly this long. She decided to talk to Oliver about it.

"It's up to you, Miley, you were the one who wanted it to be kept a secret," Oliver responded, when she confided in him one day when they were lying on her bed together.

"I'm just afraid she'll get mad now that we've kept it a month. But it just doesn't feel right keeping it from her. I just don't know what to do."

"Why don't we invite her over tomorrow, and we'll all talk together for a while. Its probably gonna be hard, but you're right, we have to tell her soon."

Miley smiled at Oliver.

"That sounds good to me. I hope she won't be _too _mad." She said.

The couple shared a soft, gentle kiss, and Oliver began stroking her hair. Miley could feel herself instantly relax in his arms.


	8. Lilly? We Have to Talk

**A/N: And now the moment you've all been waiting for…Lilly's response to it all! Enjoy!**

After spending a late night with Oliver, Miley woke up around 11, and went right to her cell phone. She dialed Lilly's number, and after 3 rings, she heard a click.

"Hello?" Came Lilly's drowsy voice from the other end.

"Hey Lil," Miley answered. "Miley? I was sleeping," Lilly said with a yawn.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you'd be up by now. Anyways, do you wanna hang out with Oliver and me today around 3 at my place?"

Lilly yawned again. "Sure. I'll be there, see ya," Lilly hung up before Miley could say goodbye to her.

The three of them were sitting on the couch, well into a bowl of popcorn by 3:30, but it wasn't until 4 when Oliver turned to look at Miley, who nodded, and clicked off the T.V.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Lilly exclaimed. "Lilly, we have to talk." Miley told her.

"Uh oh. That phrase never comes to anything good." Lilly said. Miley took a deep breath and took hold of Lilly's hand.

We probably should have told you this a long time ago, I realize now that it was kinda silly to keep it from you, and I hope you won't be mad that we did…but….Lilly? Oliver and I…we're kinda a couple. We've been dating for almost a month now.

Lilly's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. For moments, she said nothing.

Suddenly, her mouth slowly closed again, and her eyes moved from huge, to narrow, extremely slowly. Her expression became hurt-looking, and almost unreadable, and she stood up, and stormed out of the house.

**A/N: Oooh don't you guys love it when I keep you in suspense like this? Haha well, not to worry, another chapter should be on its way soon!** **Plz review! Thanks!**


	9. What Should We do Now?

"I knew it! I knew we should have told her sooner!"

"Miley, Calm down, maybe Lilly just needs some time to adjust to the fact, it's something major, she might need time to get used to it."

"But what if she can't? She probably hates me now."

Oliver slid closer to Miley and put his arm around her. Miley rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I should call her and try to explain…"

"There's not much you can say to her, why don't you wait until tomorrow. Let the whole thing sink in. Remember when she first found out you're Hannah Montana? It took her a while, but she came back. So just relax, and don't worry about it right now."

Miley nodded.

"You're right, Oliver. I'm so glad you're here, what would I do without you?"

Oliver smiled.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Miley asked.

Oliver smiled seductively. "I have an idea."

Miley giggled, jumped on top of him, and straddled him.


	10. Being Blocked Out

**A/N: Ok, I just want to take a second now to thank sandylover, iheartdisney128, and xoxlildancer for their constant input. Reviews are the most important things right now, and I would be nothing without you. Thanks bunches! **

The next day was Sunday, and Miley awoke with a plan fully formed in her head. She was going to call Lilly around 1, apologize, and they would spend the day at the mall or the beach, Lilly's choice.

At one on the nose, Miley dialed Lilly's number.

One ring…two…three…four…

Then it went to her voice mail. Miley hung up, not bothering to leave one. She wanted her apologize to be live, not pre-recorded.

_Maybe she's gone out with her family…I'll call again later. _

So Miley tried all day, but not once did Lilly answer her phone.

Finally, Miley realized that Lilly must be avoiding her, so she waited an hour, and then blocked her number before calling.

After two rings, Lilly picked up.

"Hello?"

"Lilly!" It's Mi…"

"Stop calling me, I don't want to talk to you!"

"But Lilly! Please…"

"Save it!"

Before Miley could get another word out, there was a click, and Lilly was gone.

Miley felt horrible. Her best friend wasn't talking to her, and there was nothing she could do.

She decided to call Oliver.

After one ring, he picked up.

"Hey Mile!"

"Oliver, can you come over?"

Oliver must have sensed that she was upset, because he didn't ask questions.

"Sure, I'll be right over."

When Oliver got there, he let himself in and went up to Miley's room. He knocked on the door, and it opened. Miley was standing there, eyes red and cheeks damp. She flung herself at him, sobbing onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and guided her to the bed. He sat her down, not letting go of her.

She told him what happened as best as she could, still sobbing, and fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

When she was done, she relaxed slightly, crying silently now. Oliver never let her go; he just held her, stroking her hair, occasionally brushing tears away with his thumb.

They must have been up there for at least two hours, just lying there. Oliver knew Miley really needed him, so he never even thought about leaving.

It meant the world to Miley that he was with her, and she realized again that she would be lost without him.


	11. Avoiding the Conflict

That night, before he left, Oliver told Miley that she still had nothing to worry about.

"Lilly just needs more time. I think we might be better off just giving her some space for a while."

Miley nodded, one last tear slid down her cheek. Oliver brushed it away, and kissed her gently but firmly on the lips.

"goodnight," he whispered.

And for the first time all day, she let a small smile come across her lips.

At school on Monday, Lilly and Miley didn't so much as even look at each other. Miley felt like avoiding eye contact would avoid creating more of a problem.

So the week went on like that.

Miley and Oliver's anniversary was that Thursday, and Miley had a Hannah Montana concert. She began working on the perfect gift for Oliver.

During Chemistry class on Wednesday afternoon, Miley talked to him about it.

"I have a Hannah concert on Thursday, and I was hoping I could use it to give you my gift."

"Ok," Oliver replied, "That works out better, because I was hoping I could save what I have planned for Friday, so we'll be able to stay out later."

Oliver winked, and Miley giggled.

"I'm looking forward to it then," she said with a smile.

**A/N: Ok people, I can't write any more if I don't have enough reviews. So come on, what do you think? Let me know! K thnx!**


	12. Anniversary Night

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! It really means a lot. Ok, here's half of the anniversary…Enjoy!**

After a lot of preparation, Thursday finally came.

Oliver and Miley still hadn't told anyone other than Lilly, so they didn't really say anything other than a whispered "Happy anniversary" to each other in school.

Miley gave Oliver a ticket for a front row seat to the concert.

"When it's over, come backstage to my dressing room, my dad will be there, he'll let you in," she whispered to him over lunch.

Oliver nodded and stuffed the ticket in his pocket.

Miley stood in her dressing room, putting the finishing touches on everything five minutes before the show started. She adjusted her wig, straightened a wrinkle in her costume, and went over lyrics in her head. She waited a few more minutes, heard her name over the intercom to report to the stage, took a deep breath and walked out to the stage.

After a brief introduction, she began her concert with _Best of Both Worlds, _followed by _This is the life, Who Said, The Other Side of Me,_ and_ I've Got Nerve. _Occasionally, she would look into Oliver's eyes, and smile as she watching him dancing and mouthing the lyrics.

Before wrapping up, Miley looked out into the audience.

"Before I go, I want to sing one more song for you. I just wrote this song, so y'all are the first to hear it. It's a song I wrote for that 'special someone' in my life. A person I could never live without. I'm so glad we found each other. And I just wanted to wish him a Happy Anniversary."

She looked down at Oliver and winked. Oliver smiled back up at her.

Her eyes never left him as she sang her song:

_Uh Oh!_

There you go again talking cinematic

Yeah you!

You're charming...  
Got everybody star struck  
I know how you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
Instead of me  
Get a ticket and you'll see

_If we were a movie   
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song!_

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I'd see it could be amazing

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names   
Play that happy song!

Ok, I want to thank you all for coming! Goodnight everybody!"

And with that, she ran off the stage.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at her dressing room door.

She bolted out of the bathroom, covered herself up with her pink fluffy robe, and scrambled to open the door.

Oliver walked in, and pulled her into a hug.

"How'd you like the song?" She asked. "I know, it was kinda lame, but it kinda felt like it was true at the same time, and I wanted to do something really special and…"

Oliver put a finger to her lips to stop her. "It was perfect. I loved it, especially because you were the one to perform it." She smiled, and kissed him.

"I have a gift for you too."

She pulled a small box out from a drawer in her make up mirror.

He unwrapped it to find a fine gold chain. It was light, and looked like real gold.

"I hope you like it, I wasn't sure what to get, and all the guys at school seem to have them, so I figured you should too."

He fastened it around his neck, and admired it in the mirror. He pulled Miley into a hug again. He kissed her for a long time. When he finally broke away, he rested his chin on her head, and whispered to her.

"It's perfect. This whole night has been perfect."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think, and if I have enough reviews, I'll most likely have then next half of the anniversary posted by tomorrow or the next day!**


	13. I'd Do Anything For You

**A/N: Ok, here's the next half! This chapter is definitely rated 't' so like I said before, read at your own risk, but please enjoy and review!**

Friday's school day went on uneventful; Lilly and Miley completely ignored each other, and Oliver and Miley talked and laughed together.

Towards the end of the day, Oliver pulled Miley aside off to an unused hallway. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought his face close to her ear.

"Tonight, six o'clock, the beach. Bring your swimsuit."

Miley giggled. "You've got yourself a deal!" She exclaimed happily.

At four o' clock, Miley began getting ready. Since she knew she'd be going in the water, she didn't bother to do much with her hair or makeup. Simple eyeliner and a simple ponytail. As for the bathing suit, it took her a while to pick the perfect one.

She finally decided on a brown bikini with a pink flower on the right. The bottoms were brown.

She pulled a short jean skirt over her bottoms and a light white cover up shirt over the top. She made sure everything looked ok, and then headed out to the beach.

When she stepped outside, the sun was still out, and it looked like they had at least another hour before it started to set.

She spotted Oliver sitting on a blanket about fifty feet away. She started towards him.

When se got a little closer, she noticed that he had a big picnic basket, and candles set up. They were giving off a very faint light, so Miley could barely tell they were lit. She was astounded with what she saw. It was amazingly romantic, and she always thought Oliver would be hopeless in that category.

He stood up and took her in his arms. "Happy Anniversary!" He said to her. She could only smile.

Oliver reached over to his picnic basket and began unloading it.

"Now, I know it's probably really cheesy, but I wanted to be romantic." He pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider, and two glasses. "My parents wouldn't let me have real champagne, so this will have to be close enough." He poured it into the two glasses, and set them down. He also packed chicken salad sandwiches, chips, and other various small snacks. Miley rolled her eyes.

_He's still the same old Oliver with the dinner. _

They drank the sparkling cider, and started on the sandwiches, sitting close.

"I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me." Miley said as she leaned closer to him, so she was leaning right up against him.

"I'd do anything for you." Oliver replied.

"Really? Would you jump off a building for me?" Miley asked playfully.

Oliver smiled. "Only if you were standing at the bottom waiting for me."

They finished dinner, and sat together, full and content. After a little while, Oliver looked at Miley. "I was planning on watching the sunset, and it looks like we still have at least half an hour. Wanna swim?"

Miley didn't need to be asked twice. She slid out of her skirt, and pulled off her cover up, as Oliver pulled off his shirt.

For a minute they just stared at each other.

"What?" Miley asked him, spinning to the side slightly, to hide herself.

"Nothing it's just, I never really noticed until now how much you……………………filled out within the past two years."

Miley blushed. "Well, what about you, Mr. Muscle?" she retorted, admiring his filled out arms and his stomach muscles.

"Yeah, I've worked out since I was 14 you know" He said as he grinned at her.

He got a flirty-playful look in his eyes, and started running at her.

She squealed and ran towards the water, giggling.

It didn't take him long to catch up to her, and she started splashing him.

They continued splashing and tackling each other for several minutes, until their bodies were extremely close, and they were both gasping for breath.

Oliver stopped and looked into Miley's grey eyes with a mixture of fondness and lust. He slowly lifted her up so she was almost out of the water, and placed her legs on his hips.

Holding onto her waist, he began to kiss her.

The kiss was amazingly deep and sexy, increasing in passion by the second. Oliver slowly slid his hands under her supporting her bottom. He loved the feeling of it. He massaged it gently.

She moaned into the kiss, and ran her hands through his hair and on his cheeks.

She slowly slipped out of his grasp, and when se found her feet, she pushed him backwards.

She jumped on top of him, and hungrily kissed him more.

After only a few more minutes of it, Oliver lifted her back up, carried her back up onto the blanket, and got on top of her.

It was the sexiest make out session they had shared so far. It lasted right up until sunset when they stopped and curled up on the blanket together.

Oliver turned to her, and pulled out a small box. "Here, I got you a gift too." She hastily unwrapped it, and opened it. Inside was a silver ring, with a gorgeous blue stone. It was almost the exact same color as her eyes.

As he helped her slip it on her finger, tears came to her eyes. "Oh Oliver, It's beautiful!"

She softly touched his face, and kissed him gently.

"Miley, I don't know how much this means to you, seeing as we're only sixteen, but I just want you to know that I love you."

Miley smiled at him. "Oliver, I love you too, and I'd do anything for you."

"Really, well would you jump off the Golden gate bridge into the ocean for me?" He asked.

She smiled and laughed softly. "Only if you were there to catch me."

**A/N: No, I'm not ending it here; we still have some unfinished business to take care of, don't we? ;-) hope you liked it! **


	14. The Confrontation

**A/N: Ok, sorry it took longer than usual for an update, I've been busy. Anyways, here ya go! Enjoy! **

About a week after Miley and Oliver's 1 month, Miley began to realize how much she really missed Lilly. Sure, Oliver was great, but he just wasn't a girl.

Miley tried calling Lilly again, but still got nothing. She tried talking online, texting her, approaching her after class, nothing worked. Lilly would simply avoid all contact.

Miley finally decided that enough was enough. She couldn't take it anymore. So one day after school, she marched over to Lilly's house, let herself in, and walked right up to Lilly's bedroom.

She banged on the door once, and then let herself in.

Lilly was lying on her bed, earphones in her ears, with her homework spread out around her.

She looked up, scowled, and sat up.

"Get out of my house!"

Miley crossed her arms.

"No, Lilly, I need to talk to you. You have to listen to me eventually."

"Get out." Lilly said again, but Miley just stood there.

"Please Lil, just let me talk." Miley pleaded.

"I don't care about what you have to say." Lilly replied.

"Just hear me out," Miley responded.

Lilly scowled again. "Fine."

Miley sat down next to Lilly.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want anything bad to happen to our friendship. I wanted everything to be how they always were. I thought if you knew, you'd feel like you'd be the third wheel. I just didn't want…"

"It's not that you didn't tell me, I can see why you wouldn't want to, it's…"

Lilly didn't say any more.

"It's what?" Miley asked.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Come on, Lilly, tell me. I want to help. I want everything to be better."

Lilly sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't say anything."

Miley gave her a smile. "I promise."

Lilly took a deep breath.

**A/N: Haha, another cliff hanger! I like giving you cliffhangers; I seem to get more reviews when I do. So review it up, and I'll post another chapter! Love Y'All!**


End file.
